1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaskets for inserting between two mating surfaces for padding and/or filling spaces such as manufacturing tolerances in the surfaces and/or preventing intimate contact between the two mating surfaces. The present invention more particularly relates to gaskets for inserting between two mating surfaces wherein the gasket has integrated therein a channel which permits communication between the two mating surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Gaskets are often used for filling in space and/or for padding between two mating surfaces. It is normal that the spaces between two mating surfaces are products of manufacturing tolerances and/or acceptable defects in the mating surfaces of the components fitted together and/or the potential space between the two mating surfaces where there is a different coefficient of thermal expansion between the materials fabricating the surfaces on the two components that are mated. In addition, some gaskets are used to form seals between two mating surfaces for preventing leakage between the mating surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,733 to Hartz, issued in April 1984, teaches a spacer which forms a gasket between two surfaces where the spacer is fabricated from a special, elastomeric material, having a coefficient of thermal expansion exceeding the coefficient of thermal expansion of the material forming the components separated by the spacer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,794 to Gibbons, issued in April 1986 teaches a joining and sealing gasket fabricated from special, heat cured silicone rubber with specific rubber composition, for filling a space between two surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,539 to Anderson et al, issued in October 1992 teaches a gasket defined as a floating seal specifically for a scroll machine, for hermetically sealing the exterior shell of the scroll machine to prevent leakage of fluid under pressure. The Hartz '733 patent and the Gibbons '794 patent each teach a spacer that provides a full seal between two mating surfaces. The spacer taught in both of these patents are fabricated from specific, expensive materials and are expensive to manufacture. The Anderson et al teaching in the '539 patent provides a complex, speciality floating seal, designed specifically for use in a particular machine, a scroll machine.